<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can you feel the weight of it by AngstingQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829795">can you feel the weight of it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstingQueen/pseuds/AngstingQueen'>AngstingQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU where Zuko is the prodigy instead, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Beta Read, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, POV Azula (Avatar), Poor Life Choices, Prodigal Son AU, Prodigy! Zuko, Roleswap, from everyone really, i had a desire so i wrote it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstingQueen/pseuds/AngstingQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From as far back as Azula could remember, Zuko had been there. He was there for her first word, her first steps, her first everything. When Mother had taught her the meaning of a ‘parent’, she had thought that Zuko held that title for her. Azula had thought that Zuko was her father. It made sense! He cared for her, kissed her scraped knees, and held her during scary thunderstorms. He would smile at her with that crooked smile that was slightly too high on his right side, causing his eye to crinkle at the edge. </p><p>But Zuko was not her father.</p><p>*Hiatus*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Iroh (Avatar), Azula &amp; Ozai (Avatar), Azula &amp; Ursa (Avatar), Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From as far back as Azula could remember, Zuko had been there. He was there for her first word, her first steps, her first everything. When Mother had taught her the meaning of a ‘parent’, she had thought that Zuko held that title for her. Azula had thought that Zuko was her father. It made sense! He cared for her, kissed her scraped knees, and held her during scary thunderstorms. He would smile at her with that crooked smile that was slightly too high on his right side, causing his eye to crinkle at the edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Zuko was not her father. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Father was a scary man. He loomed over her, judging her with those golden eyes that looked so much like Zuko’s but held none of the warmth. It was an empty gold, the color of gold coins that held no true meaning for her. This was her father, but he did not care about her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Azula spent almost every moment with Zuko, chasing him around and playing in the palace, weaving between the legs of servants as they laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Azula caught her napkin on fire he had been there. Father started taking an interest in her, attempting to ‘fan the flames’ so to speak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko had become jealous.  Azula noticed that when Zuko felt, he felt with a ferocity that was unmatched by any. When Zuko was angry, he was furious. When Zuko was sad, he was devastated. It made sense that his ferocity would be reflected in his fire. Zuko suddenly held all of Father’s attention, and she started to see less and less of him. Mother was quick to swoop in and tell her that Zuko was simply busy right now. He’ll be back soon, she promised. Azula knew better. Father would never let Zuko go again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Azula convinced Mother to let her sit in on Zuko’s lessons. Zuko had lit up like a bonfire at the sight of his little sister before he quickly schooled his expression. Father sent Azula a small glare before asking Zuko to begin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko flipped, kicked, and punched with a passion. Fire bloomed from his fists and feet like those fireworks that were set off at the fire festival. It swept through the air, dangerous and hot. Azula was spellbound. She wanted to firebend like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With meaning, Prince Zuko!” Father shouted, scowling slightly. Zuko huffed, his eyebrows drawing down as he seethed. Zuko kicked out again and the flame produced was a startling blue that cast a strange shadow on Father’s face. Zuko froze in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Father was at Zuko’s side in a heartbeat. He cupped a flame in his hands and slid it into Zuko’s. It flared for a moment before turning the same rich blue that had erupted earlier. Zuko could wield blue fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Azula turned to her mother, an astonished grin on her face. Mother was not happy. She was horrified. Azula felt her smile drop. Mother shakingly began to clap, along with the rest of the audience around. Father smirked and Zuko stared at his blue flame. Azula would later reflect on this moment as the last time Zuko was truly free.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Azula almost never saw Zuko. He was either in a lesson or shadowing Father.  Zuko’s hair, which had always been unruly with tufts that stuck out around his hairline, became neat and tidy. The single strand of hair that fell on his forehead suddenly had a mirror twin.  Zuko would be there at meals, smiling at her but he always seemed far away. His gaze would be distant and his smile empty. Father would frown at their interactions and shake his head. Zuko stopped responding with smiles after a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mother took over Azula’s lessons and training. She was there when Zuko no longer was. Azula never complained for Zuko again. Mother seemed to become anxious the more and more Zuko became despondent. Zuko stopped reacting all together. His face remained impassive and closed off but his flames grew hotter and hotter. Every single flame under his control was a rich blue, intertwined with several shades. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Mother was gone and Fire Lord Azulon was dead. Father was crowned Fire Lord, standing above the crowd with mourning robes and a desire in his eyes. Azula glanced towards Zuko only to watch his face crack into a perfect smile. Serene and purposeful. Perfectly symmetrical. Azula was struck with just alone; she was in the large, large palace with a dismissive father and a vacant brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Uncle Iroh came back from the war as a shadow of himself. Azula watched him across the courtyard. He sat in silence with his eyes closed and a cold pot of tea at his side. Azula began to just accept him as part of her life. The depressed uncle to add to the family roster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess Azula!” Uncle Iroh called one day as she passed. Azula stopped and crossed the yard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Iroh.” Azula bowed, keeping her spine straight, just like Mother always told her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, let's drop the formalities. Would you like a cup of jasmine tea?” Azula accepted the cup and sat with Uncle, watching the turtleducks Zuko had loved so much swim by. She stared into the brown liquid with a frown. Azula hadn’t thought about her brother in a while now. “You seem to be elsewhere my dear niece.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies, Uncle. I was simply thinking about my firebending and what I could do to improve.” Azula prattled off the practiced speech, glancing at the man from the corner of her eye. Uncle Iroh frowned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Firebending hmm?” Uncle swirled his cup. “It is my understanding that your brother is quite the prodigy?” Azula bit her lip and nodded. “Your abilities are nothing to scoff at either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko knows thirty eight katas. I’m far behind.” Azula muttered, shivering as if Father was judging her from the depths of the pond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes but you are far ahead of the average student at your age. Princess Azula, you are quite extraordinary yourself. There is a war meeting approaching and I would like you to attend with me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not allowed to be in the war meetings! Not even Zuko is allowed.” Azula protested, nearly dropping her cup in shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That may be the case. All I ask is that you refrain from drawing attention to yourself. Prove to Fire Lord Ozai that you are capable of behaving just as much as Prince Zuko is.” Uncle sipped his tea. He turned to her with a smile stretched across his face. Azula matched it and agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Azula did not refrain from defending the innocent soldiers that were about to be sent to their deaths. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Azula paced in her room, dressed in the Agni Kai robes. She rubbed at the bands and bit her lip. A knock sounded at the door. Azula opened it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko?” Azula looked at her perfect brother. He glanced around at the hallway before slipping into her room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zula, I want you to know that I love you very much. No matter what happens today, I will always love you.” Azula stared at her brother in confusion. Zuko did not emote, but his eyes spoke volumes. Zuko was terrified for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko? What’s going on?” Azula’s voice shook. Zuko’s brow furrowed briefly before straightening back out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure but General Buijing is not who you are to face.” Azula scowled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really Zuko? Is now the time to play games?” Azula growled and fixed her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious Zula! He’s sitting in the audience!” Zuko protested. Azula refused to make eye contact with him in the mirror. Zuko tensed before relaxing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Fine then,” He purred, “Best of luck to you, Princess Azula.” Zuko turned on his heel and left. Azula let out a sigh before following.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko had been right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Azula was in agony, pain sparked around the left side of her face. The bandages itched and caught on the blistered skin, tearing it open anew.  Uncle was constantly at her side. He told her through the haze of pain that she had been banished, never to return until she had captured the Avatar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Azula gingerly dressed herself, glancing around at her room, the scent of sick lingered in the air. In the mirror, she could see the swath of white that wrapped around her head. Someone had shaved a clean undercut in her hair, leaving her with the top half of her hair to tie back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her door opened swiftly. Zuko swept in, a single scroll in his hands. He stopped briefly at the sight of her before offering it to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a map of the Northern Air Temple. Somewhere to start.” Azula took it, clutching it close to her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Zuko stared at her impassively. He left without another word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko was not there to see his sister and uncle off. Father had other business to attend to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Azula looked and looked. She scoured the Northern Air Temple, the other three following after. Azula became angrier and angrier. Uncle was there with a cup of tea, calmly sitting through her tantrums while the Wani’s crew avoided her like the plague. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Azula celebrated her fourteenth birthday on the sea. Zuko had sent her a brief message, wishing her a ‘wonderful day’ on behalf of himself and Father. Uncle had somehow snuck a cake on board at one of the last ports they had stopped at, slicing pieces for the crew. Azula took her piece with a grumble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Azula chewed, the movement of her jaw pulling uncomfortably at her scar. It was a truly ugly thing, red and angry. It reminded her of the Zuko she once knew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A beam of blue light (like zuko’s flames) stretched up into the heavens. Azula commanded her crew to steam into its direction. She allowed herself a small smile. Azula was going to be going home. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have to confess that I don't like Book 1 all that much. Don't get me wrong, it's super important for character development but it's always been hard for me to sit through. Sorry y'all. Also Azula is pretty angry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Azula’s first instinct is to ram into the village. The sad looking tower was just begging to be toppled. It would make for a pretty dramatic entrance, perfect for drawing out the Avatar. Azula turned on her heel, whipping her arm out with a snarl on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We ram the ice!” Azula barked. A crewmember whooped. Uncle merely sighed and cleared his table. Lieutenant Jee began relaying orders as the crew of the Wani bustled about. Azula marched into her makeshift chambers and began to dawn her favorite armour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula was struggling into her underclothes, the warmest ones she could stand to bear, when Uncle knocked on her door. Three fast raps followed by one soft tap, the code Uncle developed for some strange reason he followed with an proverb about a dawnberry blossom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enter.” Azula did not turn to greet her uncle. He tsked and immediately went about helping her dress properly. Azula glared at her reflection in her vanity. Her undercut was as crisp as ever and her scar was a harsh color, reflectant of the cold climate. Uncle finished fixing her underclothes and grabbed the chestplate from the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dear Princess Azula,” Uncle started. Azula bit down a groan and glared away from the elderly man. “My joints are aching terribly in this cold. I do plan to stay on board for this shore leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IT’S NOT SHORE LEAVE UNCLE!” Azula burst whipping her head around to level her glare at her stout uncle. “This is the only settlement for miles! The Avatar must be here. We’re here for the Avatar, Uncle. Not for play in their market.” Azula wrestled with the ties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me niece, I had thought otherwise.” Azula growled but allowed Uncle to take the leather straps once more. “Your helmet, Princess Azula.” She snatched it out of his hands and slammed it onto her head. Azula stomped off, leaving her uncle in her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt amazing to be plowing straight through the weak fortifications of the ice village. The Wani cut through the ice, crunching and slicing as it traveled. Azula could see the pitiful crowd gathering in the village. Mostly women and children. Azula growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ramp fell down upon the snow with a less than satisfying pomf. Azula marched down with a squad at her back. A boy about Zuko’s age sprinting towards them with what must be a bloundging weapon. Azula swiftly dispatched him into the snow, not even bothering to see where he landed. The crowd gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you hiding him?” Azula demanded, glowering over the group. An elderly woman grasped at a girl’s parka. Azula snatched the woman’s hood and used the lady to gesture with. “About this age? A master of all the elements?” The old lady grumbled as Azula thrust her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula swept an arch of flames over their heads. The children screamed as they cowered. The boy from earlier howled a battle cry, charging at her. Azula merely used his own momentum to launch him over her head. The boy landed with an exhale. Azula blasted at him as he rolled out of the way. A little boy tossed the Water Tribe warrior a spear. It was a beautiful weapon, such a shame that Azula had to break it into pieces. She jabbed at a few pressure points to bring the warrior down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula’s feet were swept out from under her. A small boy with arrow tattoos and bright clothing skittered to a stop from atop his steed. An otterpeguin got up and waddled away. Azula snorted a burst of steam as she leapt into action. The boy twirled his staff, disprising her flames. The villagers gasped as a stray flame came to close. The Avatar stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I go with you, do you promise no harm will come to them?” Azula furrowed her eyebrow and agreed. The airbender allowed her men to hustle him aboard. That was a little too easy. Azula took a page from her uncle’s book and just decided to roll with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl from before protested but did not stop them. The Avatar foolishly believed he was going to come back. Azula paid them no heed as the ramp closed. She ordered the men to take him to their brig. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess!” Crewmember Kuz spoke up. Azula lifted her head and stared down at him the best she could when he towered over him. “I’m afraid the brig is full.” Azula blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Full?” Crewmember Kuz nodded meekly. “Of what?!” The airbender looked between the two of them with hardly disguised intrigue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tea leaves, ma’am.” Azula groaned and scrubbed her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Take him above deck.” Azula took her helmet from a different crewmember and set it aside. Azula and her squad marched up the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula made sure that the Avatar was carefully watched while she inspected his staff. Uncle played with his beard as Azula studied the carvings. Airbender symbols littered the entirety of the staff, elegant swirls delicately carved into the wood. Azula knew the beautifully crafted weapon would look amazing on her wall next to her ‘decorative’ katanas. Uncle hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This will make a great spoil for my father.” Azula proclaimed, ignoring Uncle’s face as a shadow briefly passed over it. “Take him to somewhere secure.” Azula marched off into the depths of the ship, muttering about old men and tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula fought the Avatar in her own room and he still managed to give her the slip. The staff also turned out to be a glider. Also Azula saw an ‘Appa’ for the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Avatar state was absolutely terrifying. It tossed her off the side of her own ship. He also caused them to ruin the Wani, causing Azula to have to speak with Zhao. He was as sleezy as ever, to her frustrations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Avatar continued to escape her grasp over and over again. Azula was absolutely infuriated when she was informed that Admiral Zhao managed to capture him. There was no way in the four nations, three she should say, that Azula was going to allow that arrogant bootlicker to take her ticket home. Azula ignored Uncle’s invitation to join their music night and slipped out onto the dock without a care. Azula fastened her Dark Water Spirit mask on tight and secured her katanas before slipping completely into the shadows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula had found a way to curse Zhao every way to the Fire Festival by the time she finally found the Pohuai Stronghold. Azula allowed herself two heartbeats to admire it before searching for a way in. Azula sent a brief prayer to Agni before burying herself into the dirt. The carriage was rumbling up the road. Azula swiftly pulled herself up into the underside with a mute grunt. Azula could hear an echo of her brother humming the Blue Spirit theme. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula tensed as the carriage stopped moving. The torch light crept closer as the guards approached to do an inspection. Azula flipped soundlessly into the hold as one guard checked underneath. Azula scowled. She definitely needs to send a message to the stronghold to inform them off their less than perfect searching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula jumped out and snuck into the stronghold. Azula crawled behind a couple guards, rolling her eyes at Zhao’s speech. It was an elegantly written speech to be fair, but anything that comes out of Zhao’s mouth is automatically rotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula climbed down and rolled into the sewer. It was disgusting and unbefitting of a princess but it needed to be done if she was to escape with the Avatar and her anonymity. If she hurried a little too noisily then that was between Azula and Tui. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were only four guards. To guard the most powerful person in the entire world. Granted, the airbender was just an airbender at the moment. Azula rolled a helmet down the hallway. One guard broke away and was swiftly taken care of. Azula ducked her head disappointed as two guards crept after the first. It was child’s play to tie them up as well. Azula approached the last guard. He reached for his horn but Azula threw one of Mai’s knives into it. The guard immediately dropped into a firebending stance and launched a stream of fire which Azula snuffed out with a bucket of water. She knocked him out quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula opened the door to the Avatar in chains. He looked absolutely pitiful, torn robes and fear etched into his face. It was hard to ignore how young the airbender was when he was held up with chains. Azula drew her katanas and approached. The Avatar let out a yell as she cut his chains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on? Are you here to rescue me?” The Avatar asked. Azula didn’t bother with a response, merely gesturing for him to follow. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” He followed before stopping. Azula let out a puff of smoke before turning around to grab his collar. She was just going to ignore the frogs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was significantly harder to get out than it was to get in, even with the Avatar’s airbending. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cease your fire, I want the Avatar alive!” Zhao shouted. Azula took her opening. She crossed her blades at the Avatar’s throat, pushing the boy close. Azula ignored the shaking of his body and stared off at Zhao, daring him to make a move. Zhao scowled deeply, his two eyebrows furrowing. Azula vowed to burn one off the next time they had to meet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula dared not to turn around, keeping her gaze back at the Stronghold walls, watching for the archers. Azula was content to ignore the boy’s stuttering breaths. She didn’t see the arrow until too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula awoke to a green canopy unfilter by the holes of her mask. Azula threw herself upright, ignoring the pounding headache to narrow in on the brightly colored Avatar sitting a few feet away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was born a hundred years ago.” Azula did not allow herself to react. “I miss the friends I used to have, we used to get in so much trouble. I had a friend named Kuzon. He was Fire Nation. You think if we had known each other back then, we could have been friends too.” His big grey eyes searched her own golden ones. Azula felt for her mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t in the past. This is the now. Get your head in the game.” Azula sent fire his way. The Avatar escaped to the trees and left. Azula gathered her things and left back to the Wani in silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula missed music night much to her relief. She rubbed her head and waved off Uncle and whatever instrument he held now. Azula collapsed into bed. She stared at the Fire Nation banner before turning away onto her side. Nap first, moral questioning later.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do I have a concrete plan for this story yet? No. Am I still going to try to enjoy myself? Yes. Updates are probably going to be kinda random until I get a plan down.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey Zuko's losing it. Wanted a brief mental checkup with our boi before Azula's road to awareness really kicked off.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko stared impassively from his father’s right side. The generals sweated and muffled their coughs in the heat from the dais. Father painted an imposing figure, he supposed. It was admirable though, how people just seemed to fear his mere mention but nothing could compare from this entertainment. They were nervous. It was smart of them to be so, after all, Admiral Zhao’s lackluster performance had been wearing down on Father’s moods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smile stretched across Zuko’s face as the man fidgeted through his report. The general flinched, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko felt his smile grow wider. Father glanced approvingly down at him. Zuko met his father’s golden eyes. Father smirked and turned back to the general. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My son and I grow tired of your avoidance.” Father announced. Zuko let his smile drop and his eyes harden. The general swallowed hard. “Please get to the point, I must be moving on from this meeting in a couple degrees.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize to Your Majesty, Your Highness,” The man licked his lips, “I fear I only have bad news to report from Pohuai Stronghold. It seems as though a spirit helped the Avatar escape.” Father’s eyebrow twitched. Zuko remained blank faced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How unfortunate. Admiral Zhao seems to be failing to meet my expectations. Please inform him about my displeasure.” Father ordered. Zuko did not let his face react. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Personally, Zuko didn’t approve of Zhao and his attempts. The admiral was looking to climb the ranks, but he was firebending at the sun. Zhao was a good tool, for now. The only one we can spare at the moment anyway. Once his usefulness had passed, Zuko would take great pleasure in seeing the man fall from favor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Father dismissed the council and Zuko left his side. He knelt in front of his father. Zuko waited patiently for Father to speak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been reading your sister’s reports?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I started after the first rumors of the Avatar’s resurgence reached us. They are quite muddled with Prince Iroh’s influence.” Father hummed, the flames of the dais waved in the air. Zuko could not wait to see his own blue flames dance there. In due time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like you to send a request to Zhao.” Zuko bowed, touching his head to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. What shall I tell him?” The heat rose slightly. Zuko did not react. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell him that the spare can finally be dealt with. I’m afraid her time with Iroh has tainted her mind. Your sister must pass on to the next life. She is no longer of much use to me.” So much for that letter Zuko had the scribe send. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be done.” Zuko rose from his bow slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent. I’m regretful that I have been missing your firebending training, how has it been advancing?” Father had read the reports then. Zuko did not let his face so much as twitch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been having some difficulties generating lightning. Nothing I can’t overcome. My fire had been hotter than ever I’ve been told. The shades of blue are beautiful when I burn.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hands?” Father definitely read those comments. Zuko removed his hands from his sleeves where they had been hidden. Stained bandages covered the flesh, disappearing up to Zuko’s shoulders. “You haven’t been separating your positive and negative energies right. Fix that. Soon.” Father did not bother the hand with another glance. Zuko bowed once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Father.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You may go, my son. I have a finance meeting I must attend.” Father dismissed him with a wave of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May the meeting be swift, Fire Lord.” Zuko left the throne room, hiding his hands into his sleeves once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko hardened his gaze and quickened his stride. Servants and nobles alike swept out of his way. The Crown Prince headpiece glinted in the light of Agni as Zuko crossed the empty courtyard. He had the turtleducks removed after Azula left. No one was going to be feeding them again. The cook had done a truly marvelous job all things considered. Besides, the koi fish were much better to look at anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Healer Kili barely glanced up from her batch of herbs. The woman flipped the page of the recipe book and worked on another batch of balm. Zuko approached the desk and watched the healer work. Healer Kili sighed and turned around to face her Crown Prince. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Your Highness, let’s redress those burns.” She rose and gathered up some materials. Zuko perched on the nearest bed and wiggled out of his shirt. Healer Kili rambling about a recent patient while she unwrapped his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The burns zig zagged up his arms, creating an oozy maze over his once unblemished skin. Zuko held in a hiss as Kili spread the balm over the surface of the burns. She trailed a finger over one section with a furrow to her brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These are going to scar. There’s not much I can do after that.” Zuko bristled and glared down at his fingers. He was going to bend lightning and no amount of scar tissue was going to stop him. “You might have a little nerve damage in your fingers. Nothing that should hinder your day to day life or bending.” Healer Kili toweled off her sticky hands and began to wrap new bandages. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hideous burns disappeared behind the white cloth, taking Zuko’s emotions with it. He thanked Healer Kili and left the room swiftly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Father was there at the training field the next day. It was a surprising sight to see, causing Zuko to slightly falter in his steps. He bowed to his father in greeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are not leaving this area until you can generate lightning and control it.” Zuko did not react.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Father.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Agni was high in the sky when Zuko finally shot a bolt up. It matched Zuko’s flames so well that Zuko could not stop the grin from creeping up. Father nodded with his own smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well done.” Zuko preened under the praise. “I trust there will be no more issues?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No more setbacks. No more distractions.” Father hummed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps one distraction. One of Azula’s friends has quite a strategic standing, doesn’t she?” Zuko nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe a courtship with her would be a great next step. She is beautiful and would make for a good wife. I am going to be returning her to the capital regardless. I would like you to have some confidants. You may find yourself outside of the palace soon enough.” Father hinted. Zuko’s brow furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I to join the military Father?” Zuko asked. Father stroked his beard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My Crown Prince will not be stooping that low, I merely have a suspension that Zhao may fall through. One can never have too many backup plans.” Zuko caught the hidden meaning as Father swept into the depths of the palace. Father trusted him not to fail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko must really find out where Ty Lee had disappeared to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko studied his reflection in the mirror long after Tui had climbed into the sky. The sixteen year old that stared back at him was not someone Zuko recognized. The teen’s face was made up of sharp lines and harsh shadows. The blue light from Zuko’s candles cast strange images across the chamber as they flickered with every breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko rose a bandaged hand and removed his Crown Prince headpiece. He placed the golden object down on his table with a soft thump. Zuko removed the tie, letting his black locks fall freely. He ran his fingers through at his scalp, messing up the usually perfect hair. Zuko twirled a lock of hair between his fingers before arranging his hair the way Father always wore it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A younger image of his Father stared back. The same gold eyes with the same glint in the light. The same black hair that circled his sleep shirt. A perfect copy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Father drawled. “You have a while to go, son. I plan to die an old man. I recommend waiting my life out, if you want a smooth transition into power.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. After you get a little on in years, I’ll be basically calling the shots anyway. You’ll just have the title.” Zuko reasoned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch yourself boy.” Father narrowed his eyes. Zuko smiled plaintively. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never dream of playing you like that. I have standards.” Father laughed from the mirror. The flame of the candles did not move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko let the hairstyle drop and moved his left hand over his eye, pushing it into a squint. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Azula stared unamused from his mirror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really Zuzu?” Zuko snickered as the Azula reflected rolled her right eye. The left eye twitched but didn’t follow. Zuko smirked. “That’s just mean.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Father’s going to kill you for real this time.” Zuko smugged, letting his hand drop and leaned in, smiling with wide eyes. Azula scowled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lying again. He didn’t before.” Zuko felt his smile widen. Azula shifted uncomfortably. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I lie to my baby sister?” Zuko mockingly frowned. “I thought you knew better.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop this Zuko. You’re lying to yourself now.” Azula blinked. “Father wouldn’t kill me. He needs me.” She reasoned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?” Azula’s mirage disappeared at Zuko’s question. Zuko laughed softly and fell into bed. He extinguished the candles with a sigh.  Zuko flexed his hands and fell asleep in the light of Tui. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vanishing of Tui’s rays would cause Zuko to awake once more and meet up with his father, both of them disheveled as they watched the night sky bleed. The servants did not comment on their appearance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only until the moon returned to the sky that Zuko felt himself relax. If it turns out to be Zhao’s fault, the man’s ashes will be the first to decorate the dais when Zuko comes into power. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Father tsked and returned to his chambers. Zuko remained on the balcony, ignoring the presence of the guards, their body heat fluttering at the edges of his awareness. He stared out at the stars, finding the dragon swiftly. The constellation twinkled. Zuko went back to bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zuko ain't doing so hot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Did you guys know that the Avatar Wiki included transcripts? I didn't!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The response last chapter was....... wonderful &gt;:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula came into consciousness with little fanfare. There was no dramatic gasp of air, no scream upon awakening. Frankly, it was sort of upsetting how simply Azula reentered the world of the living. Azula opened her eyes to red fabric. She was nestled against a very warm lump, the heat emitting from it was so absolutely pleasant that Azula burrowed right into the warmth. </p>
<p>The first coherent thought Azula had was that there was no doubt that the warm arm she was tucked under was Uncle’s. Following that logic, the warm lump that was attached to the arm was Uncle himself. Azula’s first instinct was to flinch away, a strong sense of panic washing over her insides, draping them in a cold blanket of fear. </p>
<p>The second instinct was of a primal nature, deeply ingrained in her being. It told her that she was safe in the arms of her uncle. He had never raised his voice at her and he had never raised a hand against her. Also Azula was wet and freezing. Uncle was a source of constant heat. Azula reburied her face into uncle’s robes. </p>
<p>Uncle snored a lot louder than Azula previously thought. There was no way she was going to be able to slip back into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness with that tsungi horn of a snore reverberating throughout her being. Azula sighed and tried to slip out from under her uncle’s arm. Only there was nowhere else to go. Azula’s eye snapped wide open as she, for the first time since waking, took in their surroundings. </p>
<p>She noticed the bodies first.</p>
<p>The red and blacked armoured figures were mixed with people wearing the blue fabric of the Water Tribes. They bobbed aimlessly in the water, drifting further and further apart as La swept over them. Azula bit her tongue and desperately tried not to picture the members of her crew floating lifelessly among the drowned. Azula tasted copper and allowed herself one tear for the people who made the journey slightly more enjoyable, for Uncle at least. </p>
<p>It was hard to stop crying once she had started. It was humiliating how quickly she was overcome with salty tears streamed from her right eye.</p>
<p>(There were no tears from her scarred left eye. The orb of molten gold did not swell up with uncontrollable tears. Maybe it had forgotten how to.) </p>
<p>Azula’s silent mourning and shaking was swallowed up in the sounds of Uncle’s slumber, masking the moment of weakness from drawing the attention of the water spirit that lapped lazily at the sides of their little raft.</p>
<p>There was no way to take comfort in the sounds of the sea any longer. The crashing of the water against the hull of her metal home had once lulled the Fire Princess into the land of dreams, a soothing noise reminding her of the pond in the courtyard at home with those little turtleducks. </p>
<p>Now, though?</p>
<p>She could only see the devastation of the forces, the blue glowing figure that plucked up the formidable foe that haunted her dreams as if he was a toy. The fear in those eyes. The terror reflected in her own. </p>
<p>There is no more comfort to be found within the sea.</p>
<p>Uncle snorted awake. Azula frantically wiped her face with the sleeve of her parka while Uncle yawned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------</p>
<p>The resort was one of the worst places Azula had ever been. The ladies working there had flocked to her first, fussing over the scarred fourteen year old. Uncle was swift to swoop in and save her from the motherly women. </p>
<p>He must have sweet-talked them when Azula wasn’t looking. They treated her as if she was a fragile piece of china, about to fall apart with a single mishandle. Azula drew the line when they tried to use makeup to cover up her scar. No one is allowed to touch it, thank you very much. </p>
<p>The clothes that the resort graciously had given them screamed Earth Kingdom, with their dirty greens and plain browns. It was better than the seemingly permanently damp parka that had served Azula well. Although she was not reluctant to part with it. </p>
<p>The pleasure-filled sighs from Uncle grated at her nerves. Was now really the time for a massage? They had to figure out what to do next. There was no Wani, no way to contact Father and convince him to gift her with another vessel, escapically after the incident at the Fire Temple and the fact he had already given the Wani as a promise. (No crew either. No matter how hard Azula glared at La, the husband of the moon did not spit up any familiar faces. Uncle had no proverb for that.)</p>
<p>They were truly on their own and Azula was very very disgruntled. Doubts crowded her mind and hesitations stilled her hands. Azula ducked her head lower, the wide brimmed hat the rather plump lady had given her casting a shadow further over the princess’s once fine features. </p>
<p>Uncle fell into a Sukhasana position with a soft grunt.</p>
<p>“Ah, this is what I’ve been terribly missing, my dear niece! Who knew that floating in a tiny row boat for days on end with sea vultures would put such a knot in my shoulders?” Uncle laughed heartily. Azula grunted, turning her head away. </p>
<p>“It’s the anniversary isn’t it?” Uncle spoke softly, glancing briefly at the left side of her face. He tried to not let his eyes wander that way, Azula will give him that much, but there was no disguising the way people looked at her now. </p>
<p>“Hmm, you think so? I just want to prove to Father that I’m more than the spare heir. That I’m not useless.” Azula mumbled. </p>
<p>“I’m sure that he knows. Why else would he banish you if he didn’t care about you?” Uncle tried to comfort the princess. Azula’s jaw tightened. She rose to her feet and stalked away. </p>
<p>“That did not come out the way I wanted.” The worker nearby glared. </p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>The carriage rolled to a stop. Zuko took the couple seconds it took for the servants to open the doors to mold his expression into something commanding but sympathetic at the same time. </p>
<p>The Crown Prince stepped out of his carriage and onto the dock. A line of soldiers were there to greet him. Zuko rolled his shoulders and began to stroll down the line of people.</p>
<p>“My dear sister and uncle have horribly disgraced and betrayed the Fire Lord. They have brought shame to us and our cause. I know it may be difficult to bring yourselves to attack members of the Royal Family and I understand your mixed feelings about harming them, but our Fire Lord has given us orders and we must see them through. There cannot be any hesitation or I will have to see you thrown over the side of my ship.” Zuko smiled.</p>
<p>It was getting so very fun to act out this part. The eloquent speeches, the perfect expressions and motions. Zuko was excited for his baby sister to join him in this dance. Azula would make a wonderful adversary. The captain of the ship approached and bowed.</p>
<p>“Crown Prince Zuko, I’m afraid that the tides will now allow us to bring the ship into port by nightfall.” Zuko hummed thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“That may be a problem Captain. One I’m sure you will be able to solve no?” Zuko raised his head up to peer down at the captain. The man swallowed thickly.</p>
<p>“Yes of course Your Highness.” The captain bowed once more and quickly retreated. Zuko’s lips twitched upwards slightly. Father would be proud of that line no doubt.</p>
<p>They were well on their way when Zuko came out to train. The moment Zuko had placed his foot on the deck the crew currently out made themselves scarce. It would have been amusing any other time, but Zuko had to practice lightning. </p>
<p>The Crown Prince first went through the motions cold. Working on the blocking of lightning generation without the chances of an untimely explosion. Zuko circled his arms, moving them in tandem. He inhaled deeply before exhaling and beginning the blocking for real.</p>
<p>Lightning raced down the Lichtenberg scars, lighting them up in an eerie blue glow. It was a beautiful image, something truly worthy of the stage. It delighted Father and stowed fear in the servants. Zuko fired off a harsh bolt into the horizon. Thunder cracked and Zuko smiled, smoke drifting from the edge of his fingers. His chi swirled pleasantly with the rush bending lightning brought about. Zuko couldn’t remember why he couldn’t do it before.</p>
<p>Zuko laughed and summoned someone to be his dancing partner. The poor boy who was chosen was close to Zuko's own age much to his chagrin. Zuko supposed that the crew had thought he would go easy on a child. It was a smart move, however feeble. Zuko bowed to his partner and began the dance. </p>
<p>The boy was a weak firebender, obviously panicked and terrified. His fire sputtered out before they would even come close to Zuko. The sheer terror in the boy’s eyes only spurred Zuko on more. Blue flames swirled and arched through the air, burning the poor soul and knocking him to the ground. Zuko sniffed disdainfully and dismissed the boy. </p>
<p>Dancing alone would make for better practice anyway.<br/>
-----------------</p>
<p>Azula stalked into the room she shared with her uncle. He strode in behind her with a large smile.</p>
<p>“Look at these beautiful shells! I’m quite enamored with them.” Azula whirled around.</p>
<p>“In case you’ve somehow forgotten, we have to carry them now! We can’t afford to let them take up valuable space!” Azula reasoned, a little loudly.</p>
<p>“I have to agree with my sister on that one Uncle. As pretty as they are, there is simply no room for shells.” </p>
<p>The two startled at the unexpected voice, turning to see Zuko sitting calmly at their table. The prince smiled and nodded his head in greeting. </p>
<p>“Zuko? What are you doing here?” Azula growled at the sight of her perfect brother. Zuko stood. He seemed to tower over her. Azula tensed.</p>
<p>“Hello Zula! I’m here to collect you as discussed. Everything packed and ready to go?” </p>
<p>“Go? Go where?” Uncle questioned, setting down the shells he had been gushing over.</p>
<p>“Home? We really must be getting back now. I don’t think Father would appreciate any more delays. He’s worried enough as is.” </p>
<p>“What are you talking about Zuzu?” Zuko furrowed his eyebrows.<br/>
“I told you I was coming to get you in my last letter? When you didn’t respond I had to assume you had gotten it, seeing as you’ve never responded before.” Uncle frowned.</p>
<p>“I never got a letter about returning home.” Azula scowled, searching her brother’s face. Zuko’s mouth narrowed into a thin line.</p>
<p>“Admiral Zhao did not deliver the letter then. I suppose when he is found Father will have an appropriate punishment for him. A couple months past, there was an assassination attempt on Father’s life and another on my own. Father decided to bring you back to the palace prematurely to make sure you stayed safe. We were to meet at the docks a couple days ago. I finally tracked you down.” Zuko explained, placing a hand on Azula’s shoulder. “Father didn’t want his little girl in any more danger.” </p>
<p>“We did not receive such reports.” Uncle said, folding his hands into his sleeves.</p>
<p>“We made sure no one outside of the Caldra knew of the attempts or your recall. We didn’t want anyone to get any ideas.” Zuko removed his hand, interlacing them behind his back. “I’m pleased that it worked to be honest. I guess you are not packed so I’ll return tomorrow to fetch you. There will be guards placed around to ensure your safety. Sleep well.” </p>
<p>As quickly as he appeared, Azula’s brother left. Azula grinned and began to pack her meger things. </p>
<p>“How unbelievable. I cannot imagine my brother so afraid.” Uncle mused, staring out their window. </p>
<p>“Who cares? We’re finally going home! I can’t wait to talk to Mai and Ty Lee again! I wonder how they’ve been.” </p>
<p>“Perhaps the reason we have been fetched is a different one.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about? Father’s worried about us.”</p>
<p>“I only meant that things might not always be what they seem.” </p>
<p>“Really? Is now the time for one of your proverbs, Uncle? We just found out there was an attempt on Father’s life. On Zuko’s! Now’s not the time for silly words of wisdom.”  Azula scoffed, dropping onto her bed and pulling the blankets over her head. Uncle narrows his eyes in thought and only hums.</p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>A knock on the door spurred Azula from her glare aimed at her tea cup. Azula bounced to the door and ripped it open. </p>
<p>“Someone’s excited! Everybody ready to go?” Zuko smiled and entered behind his sister. Uncle grinned and poured Zuko a cup. Azula groaned as Zuko took a sip. “Jasmine? Your tea is just as wonderful as I remember.” </p>
<p>With a little posturing and griping, the fire sibling and their uncle were on the way to the docks. Azula chattered excitedly next to her uncle. Zuko merely smiled. Uncle Iroh was suspicious certainly, but the sudden change in his niece was hard to ignore. They boarded Zuko’s ship.</p>
<p>“Set a course for the Fire Nation if you would Captain.” Zuko ordered.</p>
<p>“You heard the Crown Prince! The prisoners are on board! Raise the anchor.” The captain shut his mouth with a look of horror. Azula’s relieved smile dropped suddenly as she glanced at her uncle, who began to attack the nearby people. </p>
<p>“Sorry Zula, but you cannot leave.” Azula was pushed behind Uncle as they faced off against Zuko. His previous smile was nowhere to be found. “Uncle is blamed for the loss of the Northern Siege and you, dear sister, are a failure who couldn’t even capture a twelve year-old child!”</p>
<p>Uncle dispearses a few blasts of blue fire before pushing Azula around and forcing her to run. A hum of energy behind them causing Uncle to turn back around to redirect the lightning. Zuko’s eyes widen as Uncle fires a blast that throws him overboard. The two disgraced members of the royal family, run for their freedom. </p>
<p>--------------------</p>
<p>Azula and her uncle stumbled to a stop beside a river. Azula fell to her knees and pounded her fist into the riverbed. Uncle sits next to her.</p>
<p>“I fell for his act again! How could I be so stupid?” Azula growled. Uncle stared into the water with a frown. </p>
<p>“You wanted to go home. I do not believe that is a stupid desire.” Azula scowled and pulled out her knife. She brought it to her topknot and hesitated before slicing through the silky locks. Azula passed the knife to Uncle, staring at the hair with an unreadable expression. Uncle severed his topknot as well.<br/>
The hair floated down the river gently erasing their ties to their home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Extra long chapter for you all. I have to say, writing Azula's name is really relaxing. For some reason. </p>
<p>I have a little bit of writing advice for anyone who wants to write but doesn't know how to start, make memes or funny textpost formatted notes. It helps you stay interested and it can also help you figure out important details! This chapter included many gems such as</p>
<p>Azula and Iroh: *stumble into the resort starved and with a mild case of severe PTSD*<br/>The workers: *sees small scarred child* Yeah you're adopted now sweetie</p>
<p>Zuko: *tries to rationalize his horrible treatment of others*<br/>Also Zuko: *is theater nerd and decided to pretend that everything is part of a play* You know Shakespeare was really going somewhere with As You Like It</p>
<p>This one didn't quite make the cut in the way that I wanted but I still think it's really funny</p>
<p>Zhao: *kills moon spirit*<br/>La: Yoink! *pulls Zhao into the spirit relam*<br/>Azula: I suddenly have woken up on this raft and can remember nothing of what occurred *remembers what occurred* I have crippling depression</p>
<p>Anyway, I'll see y'all in the next chapter. Maybe I'll start including some of my notes after each chapter. I dunno though</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azula: I hate being poor. This really sucks<br/>Uncle: *talks about tea*<br/>Azula: No give me useful advice you crazy man</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Uncle, I can’t live like this! I am a princess, I should not be a fugitive from my own nation. This is absolutely terrible.” Azula groaned, throwing her hands into the air. She kept them up, waiting for her uncle’s voice to chime in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle, I am giving you an opportunity to say a proverb. This is your chance. Uncle? What are you doing?” Azula asked, turning around to spot the old man crouched next to a bush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are gazing at a white dragon bush! It makes a wonderful tea so delicious, it’s heartbreaking.” Uncle clasps his hands together under his bread. “That, or it is the white jade bush, which is terribly poisonous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First, we need food not tea. Second, the fact that you have no idea which it is should really dissuade you. I am going to try fishing because you are clearly elsewhere. If I come back and you’ve eaten it, I’m leaving you behind.” Azula turned on her heel and stalked off in the direction of running water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It shouldn’t be too difficult. Azula plucked up a large branch and started to whittle the end into a point. If that peasant water tribe boy could use a spear, the Princess of the Fire Nation should as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soaking wet and dripping river water all over the forest floor, Azula trudged back to her uncle empty-handed. Her boots squelched with each step. That tiny fish Azula had managed to spear was too slippery to keep a firm grip on. Diving after it had been impulsive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Azula sat down with a thump and tore off her right boot and wrung it out. Uncle was still crouched in front of the bush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah my dear niece, you remember that bush that I thought might be tea?” Uncle started, sounding sheepish. Azula felt dread begin to pool in her stomach as Uncle’s skin had begun to turn pinkish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, and it wasn’t.” Uncle turned around to reveal his face, already covered by angry rashes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my Agni. I cannot believe you actually ate a plant that you didn’t know what it was.” Azula face-palmed, letting her hand drag down her face slowly. Her scar twinged uncomfortably as she pulled at her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing.” Uncle contorted his body, reminciant of Ty Lee, scratching at his arms. “But look what I found! These must be bacui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said must. Is it or is it not?” Azula narrowed her right eye to match her left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It might be maka’ole berries that can cause blindness.” Uncle admitted. Azula marched over and ripped the branch out of her uncle’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No more plants! We need to get you help. I’m considered a minor in the Earth Kingdom and I do not plan on joining those ‘Orphanages’ anytime soon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where will we go? We are enemies of the Earth Kingdom and fugitives of the Fire Nation.” Uncle pulled up one of his pant legs to better scratch at his rashes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If the Earth Kingdom figures out who we are, they will kill us.” Azula stated, running her hands through her choppy hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But if the Fire Nation finds us, they will turn us over to Zuko.” Uncle and Azula made eye contact for a brief moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Earth Kingdom it is. Now can you walk or do you need help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I believe I can walk fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be travellers!” The nurse commented, rubbing paste onto Uncle’s skin. Uncle’s right eye had swollen shut during the walk over to the nearest house. The puffed up look definitely added to his ‘unthreatening old man’ persona Uncle was adopting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s it to you lady?” Azula snapped, ignoring Uncle's exasperated look from the bed. The whole redness of his face really damped any stern look he could send her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“People who live around here would know better than to touch the white jade, much less turn it into tea and drink it. I did not mean any offense.” The nurse said patiently, slapping away Uncle’s hands from his rashes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We did know better.” Azula ground out, glaring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoops!” Uncle blurted out, smiling past his swollen eye. Azula rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So where are you traveling from?” Nurse lady asked, continuing to stop Uncle’s attempts to get at his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None of your business.” Azula crossed her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please don’t mind my dear niece. She told me to stay away from it but I did not listen.” The nurse smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Song.” Nurse Song patted Uncle’s arm gently while pushing it away from a rash.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my wonderful niece,” Uncle hesitated for a moment, “Jade.” Azula balked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And his name is Mushi.” Azula shot back, smirking at the angry face Uncle made. Nurse Song giggled and slapped Uncle’s hand away again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jade and Mushi. Well, you two look like you could use a good meal,” Nurse Song started, turning to Azula, “Why don’t you stay for dinner?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we really must be moving on.” Azula looked away and towards the other people in the room. The person in the corner looked to be in a lot of pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s a shame. My mother makes the most delicious roast duck.” Nurse Song said, slapping Uncle’s hands away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you live exactly?” Uncle cut in excitedly, stopping Azula from snapping once more. Nurse Song grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old woman was worse. Nurse Song, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you can just call me Song, </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t seem to notice her mother’s obvious interest in Uncle. At least Song knew when to stop talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My daughter tells me you are refugees.” Nevermind then. “We were once refugees ourselves.” The mother admitted sadly, passing Azula a plate of taiyaki. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our village. We were farmers with no means to fight back. All of the men were taken. I haven’t seen my father since.” Song told them, stirring her noodles slowly as she frowned into them. Azula sniffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen my father in years.” Azula took a bite of the fish shaped vendor snack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he fighting in the War?” Song asked softly, eyes sliding from Azula’s left side of her face to the right. Azula bristled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of dinner passed in a somber affair. No matter how hard Uncle and Song tried, the mood did not rise again. Song’s mother had sat on Azula’s left side, giving the old woman a perfect view of Azula’s scar. She must have been thinking about her husband. Azula wanted to reassure her that he would likely be working in the coal mines, alive, but Azula held her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Uncle had wandered off with Song’s mother to help with the dishes and Azula found herself sitting on their porch. She relished the feeling of the night breeze drifting through her loose hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The porch creaked as Song lowered herself down next to Azula.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I join you? I know what you’ve been through. We’ve all been through it before.” The nurse spoke softly, reaching out for Azula’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Azula couldn’t stop the violent flinch as a flash of a different more calloused hand crossed her mind. Song dropped her hand back down to her side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. It’s okay. They’ve hurt me too.” Song pulled up her pant leg to reveal burn scars that rippled up and down her skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Azula stared at the burn patterns, a sickly emotion welling in her chest at the sight of them. Fire lashes, commonly used by first line firebenders to stop running enemies. Azula swallowed hard and looked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The front door creaked open as Uncle stepped out. Azula stood and hopped down the steps before turning around to face the two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for your hospitality.” Uncle said, bowing slightly. Azula bit her tongue and followed suit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jade? I know that you don’t think that there is any hope left in the world but the Avatar has returned. There is hope for our future.” Song called out to their backs as they walked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Azula muttered. They walk away slowly and Azula catches sight of an ostrich horse. She darts towards it. Uncle sighs behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing? These people have shown us great kindness.” Uncle pleaded as Azula rode over to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re about to show us a little more. C’mon.” Uncle pursed his lips in disappointment and clambered up to sit behind his niece. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The horrible feeling weighing down Azula’s chest was hard to ignore as the sound of a screen door closing sounded behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko frowned as he glanced around the circus grounds. This was not where Zuko would guess a person of nobility would be. Although, Zuko supposes,  Ty Lee was only really nobility because of how her parents went about with their daughters. Perhaps if Ty Lee’s parents had been a little less smart, the septuplets would have ended up here eventually. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small laugh escaped Zuko as he found his sister’s friend. Ty Lee was currently in a handstand, practicing her flexibility. For all of Ty Lee’s ‘I am an individual’ talk, she had kept the color that had been assigned to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ty Lee?” Zuko raised the pitch of his voice into incredulity. “Is that you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko!” Ty Lee grinned wide, before twisting around to fall into a bow. She leapt forward into his arms. Zuko laughed, twirling her around in the air before placing her back onto her feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is so good to see you!” Ty Lee and Zuko spoke at the same time. They laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt your stretches.” Zuko lowered his voice into a soft tone. Ty Lee relaxed nearly imperceptibly. Zuko held in a grin. She dropped back into a complex contortion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“While I have you here, I have a proposition for you. Do you remember Azula and I’s uncle?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes. He was super funny!” Ty Lee exclaimed, moving into a new position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes well, he has been labeled a traitor. I’ve been trying to hunt him down so he could explain what happened up at the North Pole. I would be honored if you would join me.” Zuko watched at Ty Lee’s face faltered slightly before the smile slipped back into place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. I… would love to, but I’m very happy here. My aura had never been pinker!” Ty Lee chirped, digging her fingers slightly into the grass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. I completely understand. After all you ran away from us to get here.” Zuko commented, looking around at the tents and animals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Zuko.” Ty Lee smiled wide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do plan on watching your show before I go. I want to see how my kid sister’s friend has been enjoying her life.” Zuko watches as Ty Lee’s carefully constructed mask falls before she moves to cover up her worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…. yeah, of course.” Ty Lee’s eyes dart around when Zuko finally walks off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are deeply honored to have you here, Crown Prince Zuko.” The ringleader bowed low. “Please tell us if we can do anything to make this more enjoyable for you, Your Highness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.” Zuko relished the look that shadowed the man’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spotlight moves to focus on the tightropes. Ty Lee, wearing quite a colorful costume, balances precariously on the rope. Zuko allows her to do a few tricks before he shifts his body weight over to Shuzumu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How truly amazing. Do you think she will fall?” Zuko asks, keeping his gaze fixed firmly on Ty Lee, watching the ringleader pull at his collar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then wouldn’t it add to the suspense if you removed the net altogether? That might make your humble circus more attractive in the eyes of the audience.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um. The thing is, the performers….” Shuzumu trailed off, looking panicked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right that has been done before.” Zuko paused, letting the man relax before uttering his next lines. “I know! You should set the net on fire.” Zuko snapped his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish, Prince Zuko.” The ringleader closed his eyes briefly before moving to light the net on fire. Zuko grinned as the fire spread quickly. Ty Lee faltered but continued her act. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How truly astonishing. What kind of animals do you have?” Zuko watched Shuzumu leap onto the bait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our circus boasts the most exotic animals-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should let them go. That is considered animal cruelty in the palace I’ll have you know.” The ringleader’s eyes widened. Zuko smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko followed Ty Lee back into her tent. The girl washed off her makeup with a damp cloth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to admit, that was an amazing performance. I was going to return to my job after this but I must see how you will top what you managed today!” Zuko commented, picking up a nearby mask and turning it over in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Zuko, but unfortunately there won't be another performance.” Ty Lee smiled at him in the mirror. Zuko furrowed his brow and frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Zuko let his voice ring with disappointment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think,” Ty Lee started, hanging up her tiara on the hooks, “the universe has given me some hints that it’s time for a career change.” Zuko concealed his smirk. “If you’ll still have me, I would like to join you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll still have you, Ty Lee. There will alway be a place for you with my sister and I.” Zuko assured, returning the mask. Ty Lee smiled brightly. Zuko returned it, placing a hand on her upper back. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zuko: You know what would be dramatically ironic?<br/>Zuko: If I convinced your friends to hunt you down with me<br/>Zuko: Now that is good writing<br/>Azula: I don’t know why but suddenly I have a terrible feeling of dread<br/>Uncle: That was not tea</p>
<p>Song: *conversationally* You must be travelers!<br/>Azula: This woman is trying to interrogate us! *adresses Song* What’s it to you lady?<br/>Song: I’m only saying that if you were from around here you would know better than to touch the White Jade plant.<br/>Azula: We did know better. Uncle did it anyway.<br/>Uncle: Oh please excuse my dear niece……. Jade<br/>Azula: Wow okay your name is now Mushi jackass</p>
<p>I'm not sure why Ty Lee is always portrayed as the oblivious friend. Ty Lee is super smart. But Azula is a good liar, but Zuko is an actor. A liar knows that they are lying, but an actor has to really immerse into their role to sell it to their audience.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been craving some good Prodigy! Zuko fanfics. So I wrote one but it somehow turned into Azula whump. Honestly I'm just going to roll with it at this point.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>